fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
C22's Helios/Extremis Helios
Darkus Haos }} Description A large dragon with 4 wings, each with a spiked tip. His tail has a sword on the end that can pierce through anything. Has pulsating lines that alternate between red, black and white that led to his chest core. Has control over Pyrus, Haos and Darkus. Abilities * One Point Breakthrough: (Darkus) Extremis changes to darkus and uses his tail to spear the enemy * Laser Precision: (Haos) Extremis changes to haos and conjure a bow made of light * Flaring Extreme: (Pyrus) Extremis changes to pyrus, charges a ball of fire above his head and throws it * Wing Cocoon: (Darkus) Extremis changes to darkus and wraps his wings around him self for use as a shield * Blind Extreme: (Haos) Extremis Releases a blinding flash after changing to haos * Sun Spot: (Pyrus) After changing to Pyrus, Extremis creates a bubble like shield around himself * Shadow Movement: (Darkus) Extremis turns into a shadow after turning to darkus * Light Extreme: (Haos) Extremis turns into light after changing to Haos * Fire Movement: (Pyrus) Extremis turns into a torrent of flames once in pyrus * Song of Healing: (Darkus) Extremis turns to Darkus, Pulls out a ocarina, plays a eerie tune and heals all his allies * Life Exchange: (Haos) Extremis turns to Haos, then drains a opponents health and gives it to himself or an ally * Vitamin D Healing: (Pyrus) Extremis turns to Pyrus, then makes the sun shine bright and give all his allies vitamin D to heal them * Explotreme- Extremis Helios throws a ball of explosive flames Ultimate Abilities: * Wing Beat Sword: (Pyrus Haos) Extremis Helios releases a blinding flash then charges at the opponent with a fire charged sword * Ragnarok Buster: (Pyrus Darkus) Extremis Helios traps his opponent in his wings then release an intense blast of pyrus energy from his chest core * Crystal Null: (Haos Darkus) Helios makes a shield of haos energy and charges power and fires a beam of energy that slowly takes away a crystalic bakugan's power; only hurts crystalics * Pyro Cannon: (Pyrus) Extremis Helios launches short bursts of fire that explode on impact from his chest core after attribute changes to pyrus. ''' * '''Fatal Buster: (Darkus) After a attribute change, Helios wraps his tail around a opponent's neck and puts a palm on their chest. A huge blast of dark energy is fired from the palm and does massive damage to the opponent, sometimes a one hit if the opponent is not ready for the attack. * Final Flash: (Haos) Extremis Helios changes to Haos, then spreads his arms out. Once enough energy is gathered, he puts his palms together and screams the ability name at the top of his lungs and fires a massive energy wave. Takes a long time to charge. ''' Sacred Ability: * '''Triple Threat Triad (Haos, Darkus, Pyrus) Extremis splits into 3 copies of himself each with one of his attributes, the darkus copy throws a super sharp disk of darkness, the pyrus copy makes a torrent of fire around the opponent, and the haos copy shoots a blast of light at the opponent; they then join back up Category:Extremis Helios Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Character Category:Humagons-Times Collide Character Category:Dark-Bright Corper Character Category:Defaming Fogs Character Category:Legends' Rage Character